First NightPertemuan Takdir
by yukacchi
Summary: Ada orang berkata bahwa pertemuan itu adalah suatu takdir


**First Night Pertemuan Takdir**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Loki sedang duduk di kursinya di kantornya "Enjyaku Tantei Sha" sambil membaca buku. Tibax bel pintu berbunyi…

"Ting…tong…ting….tong"

Yamino segera berlari membuka pintu.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Yamino dengan tersenyum.

"Selamat siang!" balas seorang cewek yang memakai seragam SMA.

"Silakan masuk!" ajak Yamino.

"Terima kasih" kata cewek itu lagi.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke kantor Loki.

"Loki-sama, ada tamu!" kata Yamino.

"Mmm…terima kasih Yamino-kun. Selamat datang di kantor kami. Silakan duduk!" kata Loki.

:Terima kasih" kata siswi itu sambil tertunduk dengan muka cemas.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Loki.

"Nama saya Hitomi Mito. Saya ingin meminta bentuan anda. Saya sangat ketakutan... Di sekolah saya ada sebuah lukisan potret diri yang dilukis oleh teman saya. Akan tetapi teman saya itu baru saja meninggal 2 minggu lalu. Sejak itu…" kata siswi itu dengan muka cemas bercampur dengan ketakutan dan nada suara yang lemah.

"Sejak itu…ada apa?" tanya Loki dengan wajah tenang.

"Sejak itu muncul halx aneh. temanx saya yang lain melihat bahwa orang yang ada di lukisan itu keluar dari lukisannya. Bahkan ada beberapa teman saya mendengar lukisan itu tertawa." lanjut siswi itu.

"Apakah ada peristiwa lainnya?" tanya Loki.

"Sejauh ini belum ada…hanya itu saja. Saya mohon bantuan anda." jawab siswi itu.

"Baiklah. Besok sore saya akan pergi ke sekolah anda untuk menyelidikinya." kata Loki sambil tersenyum. "Yamino-kun,tolong antar Mito-san keluar!".

"Baik Loki-sama." kata Yamino.

Seketika raut muka Loki berubah menjadi serius. Dia berpikir dan bertanya di dalam hatinya,"Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tapi karena Loki sendiri adalah dewa dan dia berhubungan dengan kaum raksasa, jadi Loki sudah tidak takut dengan halx seperti itu. Lalu Loki kembali membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

Keesokan harinya Loki dan Yamino tampak sedang menuggu di depan rumah Loki pada sore hari. Sesaat kemudian Mito datang.

"Selamat sore Loki-sama, Yamino-san!" sapa Mito.

"Selamat sore Mito-san. Ayo kita segera berangkat!" ajak Loki.

Kemudian mereka bertiga segera berangkat menuju ke sekolahnya Mito. Selama perjalanan raut muka Mito masih sama seperti kemarin, masih cemas. Bahkan Yamino juga cemas,tapi kecemasannya beda dengan Mito. Yamino takut jika Loki akan terluka. Akan tetapi Loki malah bersikap santai dan cuek, dia juga tidak merasakan perasaan takut. Karenanya, Yamino dan Mito menjadi sedikit tenang.

Sesampainya di sekolah Mito, mereka langsung menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah. Setelah mendapat izin, Mito mengantarkan Loki dan Yamino ke Ruang Seni. Setelah berada di Ruang Seni, Loki mengamati lukisan itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Baiklah Mito-san. Anda bisa keluar sekarang! Saya akan memeriksa lukisan ini." kata Loki.

"Ba…baik Loki-sama. Terima kasih." jawab Mito.

Setelah Mito keluar dari ruangan itu, Yamino bertanya,"Bagaimana menurut anda, Loki-sama?"

"Yah…sumber dari segala kejadian aneh itu bukan berasal dari lukisan ini…tetapi dari…"

"KRIEET" suara derik pintu yang dibuka memotong perkataan Loki. Lalu tampak seorang cewek berambut panjang berwarna merah muda yang sedang membawa sebuah kamera.

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Dari mana kalian datang?" tanya cewek itu.

"Aku Loki dan ini asistenku, Yamino-kun, kami dari kantor detektif "Enjyaku Tantei Sha" yang diminta untuk menyelidiki lukisan ini." jawab Loki sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kantor detektif…jika yang tinggi itu asistenmu berarti…EH!!! Berarti kamu itu detektif?" tanya cewek itu dengan sangat terkejut.  
"Tentu saja. Lalu…siapa kamu? Tanya Loki.

"Ah…ada anak kecil yang menjadi detektif. Misteri!!! O, ya…namaku Daidouji Mayura." jawab cewek itu.

"Mayura, apakah ada ynag kau ketahui tentang lukisan itu?" tanya Loki.

"Hmm…tentu saja. Orang yang membuat lukisan itu baru saja meninggal 2 minggu lalu, namanya Yukisa Maru. Sejak itu banyak orang yang mendengar lukisan itu tertawa dan ada yang melihat orang yang ada di lukisan itu keluar dari lukisannya. Dan ada 1 hal lagi…setiap malam ada banyak murid sekolah ini yang menuju ke ruangan ini. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka kerjakan. Bahkan mereka tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Ah…benar-benar Misteri!!!" kata Mayura sambil mengenakan kacamata misterinya.

"Baiklah…terima kasih Mayura. Sekarang…" kemudian Loki menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika Mayura langsung roboh dan tertidur. Lalu Yamino dan Loki membawa Mayura ke Ruang UKS.

Sesampainya di sana, Loki langsung menggambar simbol bintang di lantai Ruang UKS itu untuk melindungi Mayura. Setelah selesai, Loki berkata,"Yamino-kun…ayo kita kembali ke Ruang Seni." ajak Loki.

"Baik Loki-sama." jawab Yamino.

Setelah mereka berdua sudah berada di Ruang Seni lagi, Loki berkata,"Maru…semua penyebab kejadian ini adalah Maru. Bahkan orang yang terlukis itu sebenarnya adalah Maru. Hanya model rambut dan warna mata digambar berbeda dengan dirinya."

"Darimana anda mengetahui hal itu, Loki-sama?" tanya Yamino.

"Tadi di Ruang UKS aku melihat foto Mito dan seorang lagi. Orang itu pastilah Maru. Betulkan…Maru-san?" kata Loki sambil melihat ke arah lukisan itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul awan hitam menyelubungi lukisan itu. Dan tampak sesosok cewek berpakaian seragam SMA yang berlumuran darah. Sosok itu adalah Maru.

"Dasar penganggu" kata Maru.

"Aku…penggangu? Bukannya kau yang pengganggu?" kata Loki sambil tersenyum kecil dan pandangan yang tajam. Karena marah, Maru menyerang Loki dengan secepat kilat. Kemudian Loki mengeluarkan senjatanya, Leivatin, dan mengkis serangan Maru dengan sigap. Saat maru terpental, Loki menyerang Maru dengan sihir Runenya. Dalam sekejap tubuh Maru terbakar dan ia menghilang.

Matahari mulai terbit. Loki dan Yamino melihat ke arah matahari sambil tersenyum. 1 kasus telah terselesaikan. Kemudian mereka turun ke bawah. Di bawah, Mito-san tengah menanti mereka berdua. Lalu Loki berkata,"Sekarang anda sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi Mito-san."

"Terima kasih Loki-sama, Yamino-san" kata Mito sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu Mito-san" kata Loki.

"Mmm…baiklah Loki-sama. Sampai jumpa. Terima kasih banyak." kata Mito.

Lalu Loki dan Yamino berjalan meniggalkan sekolah itu. Ketika mereka berdua berada di dekat gerbang…

"LOKI-KUN…LOKI-KUN" teriak Mayura.

"Mayura? Ada apa?" tanya Loki.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi asistenmu Loki-kun. Yak…detektif cantik, Mayura, telah lahir. Yay!!!" kata Mayura.

"Eh!? Ta…tapi Mayura-san…" kata Yamino dengan panik.

"Yamino-kun ayo jalan!" kata Loki dengan santai dan cuek yang seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan apa yang Mayura katakan.

Lalu mereka bertiga bersama-sama menuju ke rumah Loki.

First NightThe End


End file.
